For Love and For Murder
by RollinqInTheDeep
Summary: Joey Branning was going to kill his father Derek. And he was going to seduce Anthony Moon to be his accomplice, then he would ruin Anthony's life. Joey's plan was foulproof.. Except Joey didn't bank on how strong his feelings for Anthony would grow..
1. Chapter 1

**For Love and For Murder**

Joey Branning was a stud. He knew that. He owned that. Girls wanted to fuck him, guys wanted to be him. He was hung, young and full of warm, hot cum. He had the body of a greek God. Joey knew that God was feeling extra generous when he created him. He was a special sort of breed- pure, unadulterated sex. He was the type of guy that your mother's warned you about. The type of guy who would love you, and leave you. Joey Branning did sex by the bucketloads. He didn't do love. Wouldn't do love. It was too risky, too dangerous, too wussy.

He was gay. 100% shirt-lifting, cock sucking, arse banging, queer. He wasn't in the closet, but he wasn't exactly shouting it from the rooftop. His father didn't know and he could'nt wait to wipe that smug grin off his face. Derek Branning would be fucking angry when he found out that his only son, his precious son, liked nothing more then to suck a good cock. He would proably disown him, attack him, possibly murder him. But that wouldn't happen. Joey had a plan. A dangerous plan. One that could backfire on his arse, one that was so dangerous he was risking life in prison. But it would be worth it. His father Derek Branning was the walking dead. He would be gone soon. For good.

He had charm by the bucketloads. He could charm the knickers of a nun, or the pants off a OAP. He had a way with words that made women wet and men hard. He knew what to do to get a dude wanting him, he knew what to do to get a lad on his knees. He had the gift of a gab. His mother said it would get him into trouble one day, and it fucking had. Numerous times. But his mouth had other uses. Uses that were fucking awesome.

Joey was going to kill his father. But he needed to find an accomplice. He needed to find someone to help murder his father. He couldn't do it alone. He had wanted too, so badly, but he'd never had the guts. But he knew with someone else on his side, someone else hating Derek as much as he did, that his father would soon be dead and buried. And he couldn't wait.

But to find the accomplice. That would be the hard choice. You had the obvious candidates- Michael Moon or Alfie Moon. Both hated Derek but whilst Michael would relish the chance to hurt Derek, he probably wouldn't want the man dead. And Alfie was so weak, Kat probably ironed all his underwear.

And that's when it hit him. His genius brain was a legend. Anthony Moon.

Anthony fucking Moon.

He would seduce Anthony. Give him the best sex of his life. Then turn Anthony against his father. They would murder Derek and do a runner. Anthony would be so in love with Joey that he'd do anything he said. His cock twitched at the anticipation of it all.

Anthony Moon be prepared. You are about to embark on the ride of your life.


	2. Chapter 2

The seduction of Anthony Moon should be easy. Joey was a total stud and it's not like Anthony was actually getting anything from his frigid sister Alice. If everything went to plan, and with Joey this was usually the case, then Anthony would be on his knees worshipping his very existance by 8.00pm tonight. And hey, he'd even still have time to grab a beer from the Vic. These things are important you know.

No, the seduction was going to be easy. That would be a piece of cake! The harder part would be getting the man to fall for him. Whilst he was known to make people for in lust with him, he'd never experienced love before. He'd never been in love, and he'd doubted that anyone had (truly) ever loved him. He just wasn't the type of guy who craved love, and most people accepted that. Joey was good for a laugh, a good time and if you were lucky he'd be great for a fantastic shag. So whilst he didn't that doubt that he'd make Anthony fall for him- I mean, just look at him?- he wasn't quite sure he had the patience or the time to wait for that to happen.

He wanted his dad dead. Soon. He couldn't be waiting for the man to fall for him. And he couldn't murder his father without Anthony being fully in love with him because the dude would go and fucking grass him to the pigs as soon as he had a chance. No, being in love with Joey would silence Anthony for good. And in that time, he'd have time to disappear. Away from Walford for good. Once his dad was dead and buried, his time in Walford would end. He had nothing to stay for.

Breezing into the Queen Vic- Joey noticed his sister and Anthony sitting in the corner of the pub. So predictable. He didn't have to look far. He knew the two would be in here. Not shagging and talking like boring people. Anthony was a goodlooking guy and whilst his sister was gorgeous, she was such a virgin she made most Nuns look slutty. Anthony needed some passion and roughness in his life and Joey had no doubt in his mind that he was going to provide Anthony that. The dude should be grateful to him, really. He was going to teach Anthony an awful lot about sex and yes, he was going to break the guys heart. But really? He will have gained a sufficient amount of sexual knowledge that he'd be able to pull any person he set eyes on.

Walking over to Alice and Anthony, he sat down next to his sister and smiled at the Moon lad. He asked his sister to grab him a beer. She sighed before standing up and walking over to place her order with Kat. Looking over at Anthony, who was taking a sip of his beer, a smile appeared on Joey's handsome face. Leaning over to talk to Anthony, Joey said "Listen cos I'm only going to say this once. Your hot, I'm hot. I'm horny, your dating my sister therefore you ain't getting nothing so your definitely not getting so your horny. You need sexual release and I have a mouth made for deepthroating". He paused for a few moment and licked his lips, totally eyesexing the confused lad. "So ditch your beer, meet me at your flat and let me show you the true meaning of sexual gratification". After he finished speaking, he slid over to where Anthony was sitting. Anthony's mouth was wide open, clearly in shock and not knowing what to say.

"Here you go brother" Alice said, placing the coold beer on the table. She didn't seem to notice, or care, that Joey was now sitting next to her boyfriend. "You okay, babes" she said, looking at her boyfriend "You look like you've seen a ghost".

Being the bastard that he was, Joey couldn't help but the tease the lad. He placed his hand gently and unsuspectedly on Anthony's thigh and began to rub it gently. "Fuck!" Anthony groaned, clearly forgetting for a moment that he was sitting in a very public place. "Yeah, I'm good. Really, really good. Joey just told me a very offensive joke" he replied.

Alice tutted. Her martyr side clearly showing. "He can be a rude bastard at times can Joey" Alice grinned. "But underneath the surface, he's really quite delicate".

Joey laughed, still rubbing the poor lad's thigh. "Oh I can be delicate" Joey stated, using his other hand to pick up his beer. "But I can also be very, very rough". And to emphasise the point, he carefully grabbed Anthony's package which was, as Joey had expected, very hard.

Anthony backed away quickly and stood up, discreetly covering his bulge with his jacket. "Babes, I gotta dash. Just remembered I left the cooker on. I'll see you later yeah" and with that he rushed out of the pub.

"That was strange" Alice shrugged, taking a sip of her wine. Joey just grinned at her and downed his beer.

"Listen, sis" Joey spoke "I'm gonna go meet Lucy, I'll see you tonight, yeah" Joey said. "Don't do anything I would'nt do".

Joey walked over to the flat that Anthony was currently living at and was unsurprised to see the door open. Walking inside, he shut the door behind him. He walked into the living room and saw Anthony sitting on the sofa taking a large gulp of a can of beer. He clocked Joey and stood up immediately.

"What the fuck was that bullshit back at the Vic?" Anthony spoke, walking over to Joey with his beer still in his hands. "I'm not gay".

Joey shrugged. "I don't care if you shag carebears. I want you and I always get what I want".

Anthony took another sip of his beer. "Your a fucking psycho. I ain't queer. I don't even like you".

"Your dick seems to disagree with you" Joey stated casually, pointing at the very obvious erection in Anthony's jeans. "I'll take care of that for you". Taking of his jacket, Joey placed it on the sofa.

"Two things Joey!" Anthony stated, gripping onto his beer for dear life. "I ain't no gay and I'm going out with your sister".

Joey shrugged. "Marry her if you want. I don't give a fuck. But you want me as much as I want you and you can't deny that". He walked closer to Anthony and pushed him up against the wall. "I'm not saying I wanna marry you. I'm just saying.. " he leaned closer to Anthony and whispered in his ear. "I want to fuck you senseless".

Anthony could feel Joey's beery, warm breath up against his ear and it made his already delightfully hard dick twitch. He was well and truly fucked. "I ain't gay" Anthony sighed but it seemed relentless to deny anything.

Joey opened his mouth and leaned closer to Anthony. Moving slowly to the Moon lad's face, he was near enough kissing him. He could feel Anthony's breathing getting deeper and his erection twitching against his thigh. He gently licked Anthony's lips before pulling away and looking into Anthony's eyes. "Tell me you don't want me" Joey breathed against Anthony.

"I don't want you" Anthony stated but he didn't sound convincing to himself.

Still breathing on Anthony, his face near his, he grabbed Joey's erection again. "Liar" he breathed. Lifting the hem of Anthony's sports t-shirt up, he forcefully slid his hand into the waistband of his jeans and boxers and grabbed Anthony''s dick, causing the lad to groan despite himself. "Your dick says you want me".

"Fuck it" Anthony groaned. Joey's hand wrapped around his dick was the last resort. He couldn't deny it any longer. He wanted Joey badly and at this moment the very last thing on his mind was his girlfriend. Opening his mouth, Anthony accepted Joey's mouth on his and literally moaned when the Branning lad's tounge entered his mouth, causing his dick to pleasantly twitch whilst in the palm of Joey's hand.

"Knew it" Joey stated whilst kissing the lad. Abandoning his grip on Anthony's rock-hard cock, he continued to tongue the fuck out of Anthony's mouth whilst opening the button on Anthony's jeans. The lad shaked a bit to get them down to his knees which Joey appreciated. Anthony took off his own t-shirt, temporarily ceasing the deep kissing between them. Joey stopped kissing Anthony and instead sucked on his hairless neck, causing Anthony's breathing to steady up. His already hard dick was twitching like mad on Joey's thigh, which caused his own dick to twitch slightly. "Want me to suck your dick?"

"Fuck yes" Anthony groaned as Joey worked his mouth slowly down his body, stopping at his nipple and sucking gently on the teat making it wet and very erect. "Don't have much time, Tyler will be home soon".

Joey continued to work his wet mouth down Anthony's actually quite impressive. Obviously he wasn't as toned or buff as Joey, not many dudes were, but he definetly worked out and his chest was unshaven which was a definite fucking bonus in Joey's eyes. Stopping at the hem of Joey's boxers, he pulled those down and Anthony's dick nearly had his eye out.

"Your big" Joey stated, looking at the dry appendage

"I know" Anthony grinned

Joey smiled up at him. "I'm bigger".

"Fuck" was Anthony's not to casual reply

"You will do. Soon" Joey teased. Joey licked the head of Anthony's cock slowly and teasingly, causing the lad to groan intently.

"Ain't got much time. Suck me" Anthony stated.

"Very demanding aern't we?" Joey replied, wrapping his hand around the lad's erect tool. "I like it".

He soon replaced his hand with his mouth, causing Anthony to let out a pleasureable sigh of relief as the feeling of another man's mouth wrapped around his dick nearly caused him to cum on the spot. He'd only recieved head a small number of times, and he could tell that this was going to be one he didn't forget in a hurry. Joey soon got into the rhythm of taking Anthony's cock in his mouth and the moon lad felt like he and died and gone to fucking Heaven only Heaven probably wasn't this fucking amazing. Joey didn't abandan his balls. "Fuck fuck" he groaned as Joey played with his hanging orbs whilst sucking on his dick like it was a fucking lollipop. Then Joey done something that Anthony wasn't expecting. Seizing the playing of his bollocks, a single finger entered Anthony''s very tight arse causing the lad to actually spasm.

"Holy fucking shit!" Anthony groaned. Joey continued to suck his dick like a pro and Joey was slowly fucking Anthony's arse with a single digit which Anthony had never experienced. And holy fuck, why hadn't he experienced this before? It felt fucking amazing. Joey wasn't lying when he said he had a mouth made for deepthroating. The whole of Anthony's 7 inchs were currently inside the Branning hunk's mouth and he wasn't gagging.

"Oh my christ!" Anthony stammered as a second singer entered his arse and he knew he was about to explode. Thrusting his hips forward, he fucked Joey's surprised but willing mouth as the lad continued to finger fuck his arse and suck his dick like a pro. "Gonna spunk" he warned but Joey didn't seize from his dick, infact, his sucking got more faster and intense. The blowjob was so intense that a drop of sweat dropped from Anthony's head. It didn't take much longer for Anthony to blow his load. As Joey continued to fuck his arse with his fingers, he couldn't hold it in any longer and let out a deep groan as he filled Joey's mouth with his seed. The lad didn't stop, only swallowed the spunk like a pro as he continued to milk Anthony's dick of his sperm. Pulling out of Joey's mouth, Anthony sighed.

"That was amazing" Anthony stated, and he wasn't lying. He'd never felt so satisfied from just a blowjob.

"That" Joey stated, as he wiped his mouth and stood up "was nothing. Tonight, you are spending the night at mine".

"Really?" Anthony asked and he didn't care if that came across as patheically needy. Joey had just given him the most intense orgasm of his life and he truly wanted more. But to make it seem like he wasn't too keen, he added "And what if I don't want too".

Joey shrugged and walked away from Anthony. "It don't matter to me. Except, you will be missing out on nearly 9 inches of goodness down your throat and that finger fucking you experienced just now? That's nothing compared to having this" he said, grabbing onto his dick "inside you". He paused for a moment and watched the appresenive lad as he pulled up his boxer shorts. "So you don't have to come except you have just cum and if you come tonight you will cum some more".

He walked out of the Moon flat with a massive grin on his face. Anthony was so going to be there tonight. There was no way that he was going to miss out on being stuffed by Joey Branning Junior.

A/N: This story isn't being beta'd, so I'm sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes. Hope you like this chapter. :O)


End file.
